


Decisions

by soft_cryptid_boy



Series: Witcher Relationships [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Relationship Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cryptid_boy/pseuds/soft_cryptid_boy
Summary: Geralt’s mind was already made up before the Vengelbuds ball. He needed whatever was happening between him and Triss to be cut off. He could tell she still held feelings for him by the way her heart sped up when she saw him.Geralt needed it to end fully. He knew she did too.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Series: Witcher Relationships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843759
Kudos: 5





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/continuation of my fic Realizations. It's not important to read it, but will give some context to Geralt's mindspace in this.

Geralt’s mind was already made up before the Vengelbuds ball. He needed whatever was happening between him and Triss to be cut off. He could tell she still held feelings for him by the way her heart sped up when she saw him. 

Geralt needed it to end fully. He knew she did too. 

His decision solidified when Triss attempted to kiss him while he held her by the Vengelbuds fountain. Triss had eagerly cuddled up to him on the bench and drank multiple goblets of wine. Her cheeks had gone a pale pink from the alcohol in her system. Geralt had only taken a stray sip every fifteen minutes or so. He had to keep alert while they waited for Albert to arrive.

Geralt leaned away as Triss tilted her head to kiss him. Her breath stank of sweet wine and strong spices from her meal earlier in the day. Geralt set her down and took a step back. 

“Geralt I-” Triss began. Tears were already filling her eyes. 

“Don’t.” Geralt cut her off. He narrowed his eyes as he heard the crunch of leaves under approaching feet. Albert. “We’ll talk later.”

Triss fell silent until Albert appeared in the clearing. He chattered excitedly to Triss as he and Geralt swapped masks. Geralt waved the pair off as they headed to the stables. After five minutes he headed that way himself. Almost as soon as he stepped out of the clearing he was accosted by a group of witch hunters. 

It was almost exhilarating feeling the give of one of their jaws under his knuckles.

Once the three were knocked out, Geralt continued to the stables. Triss and Albert were talking quietly as they adjusted the saddles and tack on their chosen horses. “I’ll meet you at your house Triss. Stay safe.”

Two hours later Geralt arrived at the house Triss was renting a room from. He leaned against the outside wall and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds of the city. Carts rolled and horses walked on the uneven cobblestone. Laughter boomed from the taverns that dotted the streets as scuffles happened in back alleys. Geralt opened his eyes as Triss’s recognizable footsteps approached him. 

“You didn’t have to wait outside, Geralt,” Triss said, a smile on her face. She was less drunk than she was before. 

“I’m alright out here.” Geralt stood up, looking down at her. “I think you know what we need to talk about Triss.”

Triss was quiet. Her heartbeat sped up as she looked down. “I think I do too.”

“What happened, anything that has happened, needs to stop. I’m done with you and Yennefer.’ Geralt stated. He heard Triss’s breath hitch. “I’m done.”

“I understand,” Triss whispered quietly. “I’ll see you around, Geralt.”


End file.
